Miko VS Miko
by Sheyla K-Chan
Summary: Que puedo poner de sumary? el titulo lo dice todo! bueno en el capitulo anterior Kagome ha perdido la vista... la recuperará?
1. Soy Kagome

Si!! Otro Fic! Jejejeje…. Shale, creo que ya enfado mucho, tal vez deje de escribir un tiempo o al menos dejare de publicar todo despende de ustedes ^-~

Bueno, ya lo saben Los personajes de **Inu**** Yasha no me pertencen son propiedad de **Rumiko****** Takahashi solo los uso para mis historias ^-^**

Ahora si, vamos con el fic!!

**_-[Miko vs Miko]-_**

****

**_Por: Sheyla K-Chan_**

****

**_Capitulo 1_**

****

**_"Soyy Kagome"_**

Comenzamos…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Quien eres tu?"

_"no, quien etes tu?, acaso eres yo?"_

"yo... no se quien soy..."

"Tu solo eres un sustituta de Kikyo!!"

**"No!!! yo soy Kagome!!"**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome despierta...

Kagome: otra vez esos recuerdos... por ser la reencarnación de Kikyo no quiere decir que sea igual a ella o que solo sea una copia... iie! yo no tengo nada que ver con ella! somos muy diferentes..."Pero quien es mas poderosa?"- dijo una voz en su interior...-No.. no lo se... es necesario averiguarlo? "Asi tendras mas claro quien eres y asi los demas sabran diferenciarte de ella..."- oyo de nuevo en su interior- Quien eres?"..."- ya no escuchó nada....-El sol está apunto de salir... no he practicado mi técnica con el arco, tal vez es hora de hacerlo..-toma su arco y flechas y se interna en la arboleda

Kagome: Bién, creo que asi los blancos son mas visibles...- con labial que nunca usaba marcó varios árboles para disparar justo donde estaba la marca- Bien.. ahi voy!, de una distancia fija...-dispara- kuso! casi le doy!, vamos, el siguiente!- dispara- yay! le di le di!, el que sigue!-dispara- aayyy... el que sigue!- dispara- Vaya Kagome eres sorpendente muahahah el que sigue!- dispara- pero que verwenzaa!! descanssaoo!!

Kagome recoge las flechas y nuevamente dispara, varias veces hasta que por fin domina los disparos desde un lugar fijo

Kagome: ni yo misma me la creo! wow debe ser un sueño!  bien, lo hare una vez mas para asegurarme

Inuyasha ya se haía despertado y silenciosamente fue a buscar a Kagome, escuchaba el sonido del disparo de flechas, y se acercóa ver lo que pasaba...

InuYasha se dijo para si mismo: Kagome... veo quehas mejorado bastante...- se limitó a observarla

Kagome: yay!! le di a todos! ... pero aun me falta uno...- Inuyasha observo a su alrededor, ya no habia arboles marcados sin flechas.. a que se refería Kagome?

Kagome: Muere Inuyasha!!- apuntandole con una flecha

InuYasha: queeeeeee??!!!

Kagome: ñ_ñ era una broma!! que haces? estabas espiandome?

INuYasha: no vuelvas a hacer eso!! no juegues con eso!!

Kagome: uy que genio! que? Te recordó  Kikyo?

Inuyasha: claro que si, no seas tonta, si ella me mató de esa forma... acaso quieres imitarla?

kagome se quedó pensativa: Yo... no soy una imitación de esa Miko! no quiero que nadie mas lo repita! Quiero que dejen de verme como la copia de Kikyo!!

INuYasha: pues deja de imitarla!

Kagome: osuwari! eres un tonto! quien me pidió que usara arco y flecha? ah si, lo recuerdo, me lo pediste por que Kikyo era una excelente arquera no?, no se por que pierdo mi tiempo entrenando si cada vez que dispare una flecha sere la viva imagen de Kikyo! y eso lo detesto! no quiero ser ella! sin embargo....- se va alejando lentamente hasta que se pierde de la vista de Inuyasha- me gusta mucho el arco...-

InuYasha: vaya niña... pero... tiene razon...

Pasaron los dias, Kagome no hablaba con InuYasha e InuYasha tampoco se mostraba amable... una mañana...

Kagome: Sango, me prestas a Kirara?

InuYasha: que? vas a regresar a tu pais de origen?

Kagome: eso no te importa pero para que lo sepas tengo otro asunto que atender y no ire lejos de aqui aunque no creo que te preocupe!

InuYasha: feh!- kagome se va

Sango: pero nisiquiera le dije que si se la prestaba!!

Shippo: acaso no querías?

Sango: no, no es eso, solo queróa saber para que la quiere

Mientras donde Kagome y Kirara

Kagome: bien Kirara, en lo que quiero que me ayudes es que vueles toda esta zona, yo ire montada en ti y mientras duiparare flechas hacia estos postes, que dices?- Kirara asiente

Kagome: ya domino bien la tecnica desde un punto fijo, pero ahora tengo que dominarla en movimiento- Monta en Kirara- vamos! aver... ahora!- dispara- ay dios mio! falle por mucho! esto sera mas dificil de lo que parece! pero no me dare por vencida, Kirara! no cambies tu velocidad!-

Inuyasha las habia seguido, y todos los dias habia observado a kagome, ella lo sabia pero se hacia de la vista gorda

InuYasha: nunca la habia visto tan interesada en dominar su tecnica con el arco... me pregunto cuales son sus intenciones...

Despues de unas horas kagome y Kirara bajan a tierra a descansar... Kagome se siente mareada...

Kagome: @_@ este ha sido el peor dia de mi vida...  que verwenza, solo le di a 10 postes! ay no que verwenza! Kirara, regresemos con los demás vale?- Kirara asiente, y emperenden vuelo, por encima de los arboles Kagome divisa a las serpientes de Kikyo..

Kagome: baja Kirara, dejame aqui...

Kira hace lo que Kagome le pide y la miko se adentra entre los arboles para encontrarse con kikyo

Kikyo: te he estado observando, has mejorado tu tecnica...

Kagome: gracias...

Kikyo: pero en verdad cres que el poder de una verdadera Miko consiste en solo disparar flechas que disuelven el mal?- toma a kagome de los hombros y le estrella contra un arbol- tonta, no eres ni una decima parte de lo que una verdadera sacerdotiza es, no eres ni la milesima parte de lo que yo fui, me das vergwenza...

Kagome: la tonta eres tu Kikyo, por que nadie ha comprendido que yo no soy tu! solo quiero ser Kagome y si naci con los poderes de una Miko quiero aprender a controlarlos!

Kikyo: tu nunca lo lograras... date por vencida y regresa a tu mundo, tu no perteneces a este tiempo

Kagome: y que hay de ti?

Kikyo: mi caso es diferente

Kagome: no me importa! yo seguire con mi meta y tu no me lo impediras!

Kikyo aprieta los hombros de Kagome y un resplandor rosado sale de estos, Kagome comienza a debilitarse

Kikyo: quiero que me devuelvas lo mio que tienes...

Kagome: Sueltame bastarda... entiende que yo no soy tu!!- Kikyo es impulsada hacia el suelo por una explosion de energia proveniente del cuerpo de Kagome

Kikyo: el poder lo tienes... pero de nada te servira si no sabes usarlo!

Kikyo desaparece

Inuyasha llega en ese momento, Kagome se encontraba de rodillas con sus puños cerrados y sosteniendo tierra...

Kagome: Juro Kikyo.. que esto no se quedará así! yo seré una gran sacerdotiza, y les demostraré a todos que tu y yo somos muy diferentes!- Kagome cae inconciente

Inuyasha: Kagomee!!

Horas mas tarde...

Miroku: que le ocurrio a la señorita Kagome?

InuYasha: Parece que Tuvo un encuentro con Kikyo...

sango: acaso ella...

InuYasha: no quisiera que fuera asi pero parece que trató de matar a Kagome, aunque ella no presenta ninguna herida... tendremos que esperar a que despierte...

Pues aquí tienen ^-^ espero haya sido de su agrado y espero que me dejen **reviews**** porfis! Son mim alimento ;) jijijiji.**

Bueno, depende de sus reviews si subo el siguiente capitulo ^-^

Babia!! =***

**-Shëylâ K-Chân**


	2. Luna Nueva

**Miko**** Vs Miko **

**By****: Sheyla K-Chan**

**Capitulo 2**

El sol ya había salido, InuYasha despertó e inmediatamente volteó hacia donde debia de estar Kagome, ya no estaba ahi..

-Seguramente fue a entrenar...- pero se dió cuenta que el arco y flechas estaban junto al equipaje de Kagome, esto preocupó al Hnyou e inmediatamente se fue en busca de la joven.

Kagome se encontraba a pocos metros del lugar donde descanasaban sus compañeros, habia salido a caminar un poco y se encontro con un campo de fresas

-Si hubiera traido mas material de cocina haria un delicioso pastel con estas fresas, seguramente a Shippo le encantaría, con lo que le gustan las cosas dulces... veamos... esta se ve rica, la probare...- se come una fresa- deliciosa! ay!! asi solas saben riquisimas, llevaré unas cuantas! ^-^

-Que pasa? por que no estas entrenando ahora?

-InuYasha! bueno... no siemrpe entrenaré, tengo que tomarme un descanso no?

-Pues has mejorado mucho aunque ayer fuiste un fracaso...

-si, se que me estuviste espiando- come otra fresa

-Oye, no deberias comer las frutas silvestres, algunas son venenosas

-Puede ser, pero yo conosco muy bien esta fruta!, es verdad, InuYasha, tu nunca comes dulce! vamos prueba una!

-No 

-Vamos no seas tan apatico!!

-Yo solo quiero saber algo!!- toma a Kagome por los hombros haciendo que las fresas se caigan de sus manos poniendo a la chica nerviosa

-Que... que pasa InuYasha?

-Que te hizo Kikyo ayer?- Kagome se aparta de InuYasha y recoge las fresas que se le habian caido y sigue recolectando mas hasta que por fin habló

-No te preocupes por eso, nisiquiera te mencionamos

-No me importa si yo estoy incluido en sus problemas, solo quiero saber que fue lo que te hizo y por que!

-Nisiquiera yo lo se, solo me dio a entender que perdia mi tiempo practicando con el arco- mintió

-Si y yo nací ayer, no creo que por eso hayas caido inconciente

-Ya te dije que no se lo que pasó!

-Mmm...- recordó las palabras que dijo Kagome antes de desvanecerse, iba a preguntarle por eso pero prefirió guardarselo, parecía que el orgullo de Kagome estaba siendo profanado- y... no seguirás con tu entrenamiento?

-tal vez depues... TAL VEZ

-Es una lastima

-Eh?- Kagome nuevamente se puso nerviosa, acaso InuYasha etsaba preocupado por ella o acaso el comenzaba a sentirse orgulloso de que Kagome avanzara tanto?

-Si, es una lastima, pronto sera luna nueva y yo no podre cuidar de ti, y si dominas bien el arco tu podrás desaserte de los demonios y protegerte a ti misma 

-¬¬* (No se por que pense que el se preocupaba por mi...pero viendolo de otro lado...) -baja la mirada- (el siempre me protege y... lo minimo que puedo hacer por el es protegerlo tambien en las noches de luna nueva... si eso es! le demostraré que puedo! )

InuYasha esperaba que Kagome se enojara por el comentario pero paso todo lo contrario...

-Tienes razón InuYasha, seguiré entrenando para protegerte esa noche, de alguna manera tengo que devolverte el favor

-O_o!! ... Feh!

-Anda!! come una fresa!

-No quiero!

-Vamos no seas apatico!! por eso eres tan amargado! te falta comer dulce para alegrar tu vida!

-Dejame en paz!!

-Ay bueno! que genio, ya casate! a Shippo si le gustaran las fresas que YO recolecté!- se va indiganada

-Feh!- mira hacia el suelo y aun quedan algunas de las fresas que se le cayeron a Kagome, toma una y se la come- vaya, si saben bien despues de todo ^-^

-Ajá! sabia que comerias una!!- Kagome salio de entre los arbustos

-Dije que dejaras en paz!!

-Jijiji, bueno bueno

Mas tarde Kagome y Kirara regresan al campo de la tarde anterior, esta vez Kagome puso toda de si para darle a los postes y hubo una mejoría muy notable aunque aun no lo dominaba bién, despues de unos dos dias mas por fin lo logró....y esa tarde...

-Hoy sera luna nueva

-Tiene razon exelencia... es verdad... sera mejor que nos escondamos, en este bosque hay muchos youkai poderosos y tu vida correría peligro InuYasha

-yo conosco este lugar- dijo el Kitsune - solia venir con mi papá y pasabamos las noche en una cueva por aqui cerca... supongo que podemos pasar esta noche ahi no? Kagome?

-si Shippo-chan!, tu que dices InuYasha?

-Feh! como quieran

Por fin llegaron a la dichosa cueva, era muy fria asi que encendieron dos fogatas pero no habia suficiente leña, Shippo, Sango, Miroku e InuYasha ya estaban dormidos, Kagome se habia despertado por el frio, era extraño que InuYasha pudiera dormir esa noche de hecho solo lo habia hecho una vez y fue por unas horas... Kagome recordó esa escena y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

**FlaShBack**

-perdona InuYasha, te desperte?

-No... Kagome...

-Dime?

-Tu.. por que estabas llorando?

-te.. refieres a lo que paso ? bueno... crei que moririas...

-Tu... estabas llorando... por mi?

-Eh...

-... puedo acostarme en tus piernas?

-Si, así esta mejor?

-Si... Kagome... hueles bien

-InuYasha! pero que cosas estas diciendo? si antes decias que te molestaba mi olor!

-Eso era... mentira...

**Fin del FlashBack**

{Qiuen no adora esa esena!! Kawaii!! *-*]

Kagome notó que InuYasha comenzaba a temblar

-vaya... es raro que InuYasha tiemble...seguramente es por la debilidad de su cuerpo humano... bueno, todos estan dormidos y no creo que haya problema si voy por leña, ademas yo también tengo frio...-

Kagome toma su arco y flechas por si llegaba a necesitarlos y sale por leña, se interna en el bosque, procura no alejarse mucho, como es de noche y no hay luna todo estaba muy oscuro asi que no queria perderse

-Bueno, parece que aqui hay muchas ramas pequeñas y faciles de arrancar... aunque estan muy duraas.. ayyy...- saca una navaja- bueno, asi es mas facil... tal vez con estas baste, al cabo tardan mucho en consumirse en el fuego asi que lo mantendran vivo por mucho tiempo ... ....-

Por fin Kagome habia comprendido que venia sola y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y para colmo ya se encontraba perdida...

-Ay no... que hago??... bueno, podria gritar pero despertaría a los demás o tal vez algun Youkai este dormido por aqui y me ataque... InuYasha debe sentir mucho frio, capaz y las dos fogatas ya se consumieron... si tan solo hubiera algo de luz...- se sienta- y hace mucho frio... ah! es verdad! los fragmentos de la perla se encuentran en mi mochila, buscaré su presencia y la seguire, si eso hare!- cierra los ojos y se concentra en los fragmentos- No puede ser, no puedo sentir nada!- se imaginó a Kikyo "Que verwenza, se supoone que debes proteger la perla y nisiquiera puedes sentir la presencia de los fragmentos que posees"- Nononoo!! vamos Kagome tu puedes!!- cierra nuevamente los ojos-Estoy sola en un lugar obscuro, no veo nada y... puedo sentir las plantas, puedo sentirlo... si! los fragmentos están por allá! esperen.. que es esto? hay algo mas...- abre los ojos y justo frente de ella unos ojos amarillos brillaban, hubiera deseado que fueran los de InuYasha pero estos eran grandes y saltones, seguramente se trataba de un Youkai, y este emitió un gruñido

-KKKKKKKYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAa!!!!!!!!!

---En la cueva

-Kagome! donde esta Kagome?- el Hanyou habia despertado y parecia ser el unico que la escuchó, no tenia tiempo para despertar a los demas- esa niña tonta, a donde habra ido?

Mientras el monstruo trataba de capturar a Kagome pero ella se le escabullía, para su suerte los ojos del youkai alumbraban demasiado y asi podía ver donde pisaba, InuYasha se percata de la luz y llega justo a tiempo para rescatar a Kagome que estaba a punto de ser atrapada por ese monstruo

-InuYasha?

-Tonta por que saliste!!

-Buneo.. yo.. este... cuidado!!- InuYasha esquiva el golpe del youkai 

-vaya aun en su apariencia humana es muy agil ^-^ no, no tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas! tengo que ayudarlo!

Mientras el Youkai se encontraba tratando de eliminar a InuYasha, este ya lo habia esquivado pero ya comenzaba a cansarse, en una de esas nuestro adorable hanyou tropezo con la raiz de un arbol asi cayendo al suelo, el youkai estaba apunto de pisarlo!!

-InuYashaaa!!- prepara una flecha y... dispara!!!, un resplandor purpura ilumina el lugar y atraviesa al monstruo quien cae al suelo y sus restos se hacen polvo

-yay! lo logre!! lo logree!! InuYasha, estas bien?

-Si... estuvo cerca, sera mejor que regresemos a la cueva antes de que salgan mas monstruos peligrosos

-...(bueno, esperaba que me lo agradeciera pero se que no lo hara u.u) hai...

Ya en la cueva, InuYasha y Kagome prendieron 2 nuevas fogats 

-Será mejor que descanses Kagome, mañana será un dia pesado 

-Esta bien...

-Ah, yuna cosa mas

-dime?

-Gracias, lo hiciste bien

-^^

-Pero te tardaste u.u

-¬¬+ Inu...Yasha....

-Duerme...

-u.u+ está bien...

A la mañana siguiente Kagome fué la última en levantarse, salió de la cueva, InuYasha estaba descansando arriba de un árbol, shippo correteaba ardillas y alo lejos se escuchaban las voces de sango y Miroku hablando ammenamente, esto le interesó a Kagome y se acercó con el fin de unirse a la platica, pero ni miroku ni Sango se dieorn cuenta de su presencia

--Excelencia, y que me dice de la vez que Kikyo atravesó la barrera de Tsubaki sin dificultad alguna?-

-Buneo mi querida sango... no cabe duda que la sacerdotiza Kikyo es muy poderosa-

-Si, es verdad, siempre que la veo me da la impresion de que es muy poderosa, tiene una mirada fria e imponente, se ve que tiene mucha clase y sobretodo poder, mira que haber sido la protectora de la perla de shikon no es cualquier cosa...-

-Basta!- pensó Kagome- no quiero escuchar una palabra mas!- y asi como llegó se fue pasando desapercibida por Sango y Miroku pero no por InuYasha asi los dos perdiendose de lo que sango dijo a continuación:

-En cambio la mirada de Kagome esta llena de amor y confianza, en muy poco tiempo ha desarrollado sus habilidades como miko y no tardara en igualarse o superar a kikyo-

-Tiene mucha razon sango...- poniendo una mano en su trasero seguido por un hiraikotusazo cortesía de Sango ;)

Mientras, Kagome corría hacia un campo alejado de los demas y por fin se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, las palabras de Sango retumbaban en su cabeza.

-despues de todo... lo que dijo Sango es verdad...-repira- y aunque me cueste aceptarlo Kikyo tambien tiene razon, de nada me sirve tener el poder si no se usarlo...-

Kagome cierra los ojos y a su mente viene la imagen de InuYasha y a continuacion siente su presencia...

-InuYasha...- suspira

El Hanyou que se encontraba justo arriba del arbol donde estaba sentada Kagome se pone nervioso al escuchar su nombre "Acaso estará pensando en mi?, que estará pensando?"

-Osuwari!

InuYasha cae del árbol y se estampa contra el suelo

-Oye! por que hiciste eso!

-Por que me estabas espiando!!??

-Por que escuché lo que dijeorn Sango y Miroku-puso una cara mas seria...

-...Y? que con eso?

-Pues... tienen razon

Los ojos de Kagome se tornan llorosos, ahora InuYasha estaba de parte de Kikyo aunque en el fondo tenia razon...

-No necesito que vengas a recalcarme que Kikyo es mejor que yo! eso ya lo se!

-No seas tonta!! se perfectamente como te sientes!

-Ah si?- cara de incredula

-Si... te sientes como yo cuando recuerdo que Sesshomaru es un Youkai y supongo que como cuando lo vi convertido en una bestia...

InuYasha estaba apunto de confesar sus sentmientos, es decir, no presisamente de amor, era algo mas...estaba abriendo su corazon y mostrandole el lado debil a Kagome, sentimientos del hanyou jamás revelados!!

Próximo capitulo

"Corazón abierto y Manzanas"

Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta!! ^-^

Reviews Onegai!!


	3. Corazon Abierto y manzanas

Kagome e InuYasha se encontraban hablando, InuYasha estaba abriendo su corazon y mostrando aquella parte debil que tanto temia que alguien viera, pero Kagome era la unica persona en la que el podia confiar, despues de todo ella se lo habia demostrado.  
  
-Desde pequeño Sesshomaru siempre fue muy duro conmigo, no perdia oportunidad para demostrarme como sus poderes de youkai se incrementaban mientras yo...-mira hacia el cielo.- solo veia mis garras crecer, esa era mi unica arma, pero si esto era lo que la vida tenia preparado para mi las aprecie y ademas no son tan insignficantes- se mira las unñas xD- , me han liberado de muchos problemas aunqe claro... al lado de Sesshomaru mis garras son solo debiles uñas...  
  
Kagome no dejaba de ver a InuYasha muy asombrada, hasta cierto punto parecia que Inuyasha habia volteado al cielo para evitar la caida de sus lagrimas pero este la saco de sus pensamientos volviendo a hablar  
  
-Yo era muy pequeño cuando mi madre murio, fue muy poco lo que pude aprender de ella, despues tuve que valerme por mi mismo, siendo pisoteado por Youkais y Humanos, me desesperaba mucho no ser de una especie definida, asi que escuche sobre la perla de Shikon, yo queria ser como mi padre, un Imponente Youkai y a la vez ser mas poderoso que Sesshomaru, no queria ser un debil humano que muere tan facil asi que me fui en busca de la perla...  
  
-Y despues conociste a Kikyo ne?- InuYasha baja la mirada  
  
-Si... aun no se exactamente por que tuvo piedad de mi, las explicaciones que me dio no eran muy logicas, decia que se veia reflejada en mi por que ella tampoco era una humana normal, ella no me daria la perla para convertirme en un youkai despues me propuso convertirme en humano, y entonces ella tambien seria una mujer normal...-recuerda la odiosa escena esa del botte en que Kikyo se iba a caer y el la detiene ¬¬ y mira hacia abajo como apenado- y apartir de entonces yo solo queria estar a su lado y me convertiria en humano para liberarla y asi seriamos felices...  
  
  
  
Kagome estaba mas asombrada aun! Inuayasha humano? por si no lo recuerdan ella estaba inconciente en el capitulo en que Kikyo revive y cuentan esa historia, en fin, Kagome se sintió muy triste, el Hanyou alguna vez quiso ser humano y ese era un deseoo muy puro pero ella no se lo habia inspirado...  
  
-Y... Bueno, la Kikyo que me describes parece que era una persona dulce pero la que yo conosco es todo lo contrario  
  
-Si, lo se, despues de la trampa que nos puso Naraku Kikyo cambió mucho no se sus intenciones pero si se que ya no es la misma persona a la que quise, pero bueno, ya nos salimos del tema... yo ya te dije como me sentia al lado de Sesshomaru, ahora quiero que tu tambien me digas que te pasa  
  
-Pues... todo empezo hace masomenos un mes... cuando me pregunte quien era yo... muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente, Que era solo una copia de Kikyo, que era una Miko fracasada blablabla, decidí no hacer caso pero otra parte de mi quiere saber los poderes que estan ocultos en mi y la verdad me gustaria ser una gran sacerdotiza... despues de ahi solo me interesaba dominar la tecnica con el arco para ayudarles a ustedes en vez de ser un estorbo- el hanyou voltea a verla con cierra expresin de severidad  
  
-Kagome, tu no eres un estorbo!- Kagome baja la mirada  
  
-... como sea... no queria solo observar batallas si no tambien ayudarles, despues tuve ese encuentro con Kikyo y me senti humillada, no puedo dejar que me pisotee y tampoco puedo dejar que todos me vean como la copia barata de ella, y... las palabras de sango me hirieron... se que es verdad, Kikyo es mas poderosa que yo pero... no deja de dolerme, siento que seria mejor que Kikyo se quedara con ustedes, ella les seria mas util...- Inuyasha cambio inmediatamente de expresion, como asustado o nervioso  
  
-Noo!   
  
-Que?  
  
-Es decir... no, Kagome, no voy a negar que al principio si buscaba similitudes entre Kikyo y tu ya que las dos son bastante parecidas, eso es solo fisicamente pero como personas son totalmente diferentes, Kagome... no te vayas, no pienses asi, despues de todo tu eres...  
  
-Kagomeeeeeee!!Ohayô!! no vi cuando te despertaste!!!-  
  
-Ohayou Shippo Chan ^-^ [OK ok, me quieren matar? es la primera vez que hago algo asi jejeje ya me tocaba usar a shippo como interruptor :P]  
  
Seguido del Kitsune venian Miroku y Sango.  
  
-kagome-chan? cuando te despertaste? enserio que no nos dimos cuenta y nos asustamos al no encontrarte enla cueva..  
  
-Si, pero cuando vimos que Inuyasha tampoco estaba nos sentimos mas tranquilos, digame señorita, que haremos hoy?  
  
-Bueno, la verdad no se, quieren seguir en busca de la perla o de Naraku hoy?  
  
-La verdad el dia esta muy bonito, no podemos desaprovecharlo y podemos tomar otro decanso ^^U verdad excelencia=  
  
-Asi es mi querida Sango...  
  
-Feh! no podemos desperdiciar otro dia!!  
  
-Vamosn Inuyasha, ellos tienen razon... ahora.. si me permiten... quisiera estar sola- recoje su arco y se dirige al norte- No se preocupen por mi, no me alejare mucho!  
  
-A donde va Kagome?  
  
-No se Shippo, pero será mejor no seguirla parecia triste, y pienso que InuYasha esta detras de esto...  
  
-Feh! te equivocas y ni te imaginas QUIENES son los culpables!- Dicho esto InuYasha siguió a Kagome, su conversacion aun no terminaba...  
  
-A que se refería inuyasha exelencia?  
  
-Ni idea...  
  
---  
  
Kagome estaba acostada en el pasto de ua pradera apuntando con su archo y flecha hacia el cielo, en las nubes imaginaba la figura de Kikyo y estuvo apunto de disparar pero por la ley dela gravedad la flecha caeria al suelo n_n, se levanta y a su izkierda se enocntraba un arbol de manzanas, parecia ke ya estaban maduras asi ke no estaria mal coger unas cuantas, comienza a dispararles con sus flecha spara que caigan del arbol, lo hizo auna velocidad impresionante y estas cayeron al piso, se volvio a acostar en el pasto "despues la recojo" y continua mirando al cielo, la figura de la perra enlas nubes habia desaparecido, nuevamente toma su acro y apunta hacia el cielo y en eso pasa un pajaro, Kagome estuvo apunto de dispararle pero... como iba a matar a un inocente animal??   
  
-No puedo matara ese pajaro... el no tiene la culpa... y ahora que lo pienso... he dominado el tiro hacia lugares fijos, pero nunca lo he intentado con objetos que de mueven...- Una manzana sale volando en el cielo- eh?? las manzanas no vuelan!! que es eso?- prepara una flecha y le dispara a la siguiente manzana que pasa volando con mucho exito le da y esta cae al suelo, Kagome ve inmediatamente por ella y la coge- Pero si es una manzana comun y corriente...   
  
-Vaya, no estuvo nada mal!-  
  
-InuYasha? tu la lanzaste?-  
  
-Si, ya que no pudiste dispararle a esa ave tal vez podrias disparle a estas cosas  
  
-Pero Inuyasha...- estaba apunto de recordarle que ella dijo que queria estar sola pero el Hanyou venia con buenas Intensiones asi que mejor se guardo sus comentarios- suena intersante  
  
-Te ayudaré, yo las estaré lanzando y tu les disparas, no siempre las lanzare a la misma velocidad   
  
-Hai!  
  
Y eso hacen durante un buen rato, InuYasha se mueve de un lado a otro lanzando Manzanas, Kagome falla algunas y de hecho una le dio enla cabeza n_n   
  
-InuYasha te mueves demasiado rapido!!  
  
-Ese no es mi problema! debes buscar alguna formma de seguirme...  
  
-Eh?...- Kagome se concentra es verdad, hacia unas horas ella sintio la presencia de InuYasha y pudo visualizar donde estaba, aunque no supo como sucedio lo intentaría de nuevo- Inuyasha!, escondete en algun lugar donde yo no pueda verte, cuando te grite "Ya!" lanza una manzana hacia mi!  
  
-Bien...  
  
Kagome cierra los ojos y piensa en InuYasha, trata de sentirlo, de verlo... y... ahi estaba, encondido detras de unos arboles- Ya!!- Inmediatemente Kagome voltea hacia donde esta Inuyasha y una manzana viene en su direccion en INmediatamente dispara dandole con mucho exito  
  
-O.o vaya que tu si aprendes rapido!  
  
-Que dices?  
  
-Recuerdas que cuando recien nos conocimos tu venias con mucha comida que te dieorn los aldeanos y me arrojaste una mazana y la atrape sin siquiera voltear?  
  
-Eh...si  
  
-Bueno, eso paso por que algo asi como un sexto sentido visualizo tus intenciones ademas de que recuerda que tengo el olfato muy sensible, son raras las veces que puedo sentir eso, yo creo que fue por que en ese momento estaba muy tanquilo y tu en unos momentos lo aprendiste!  
  
-Yo ... senti algo parecido anoche antes de que ese Youkai me atacara, y ahora en la mañana cuando te dije "Osuwari" - InuYasha se estampa contra el suelo xD-   
  
-Heey!  
  
-Perdon, no lo hiz e aproposito, te decía, no se por que pero te vi, es como tu dices... algo asi como un sexto sentido..  
  
-O.o  
  
-Te parece si vamos con los demas? tengo hambre y quiero comer algo!- en ese momento un ave gigante aterrizarà justo arriba de ellos InuYasha se lanza contra Kagome para protegerla cayendo los dos al suelo, el ave se va, solo parecia que estaba volando bajo pero Inu y Kagome estaban en una posision muy comprometedora...ambos estaban nerviosos si Miroku los viera O.o... InuYasha reacciono y se levantó dejanod a una Kagome muy sorprendida, le ayuda a levantarse y sin decir una sola palabra los dos regresan con MIroku, Sango y Shippo...  
  
___________________________________________ 


	4. Atrapada

**Miko**** Vs Miko**

**By: Sheyla Gaxiola**

**Capitulo**** 4**

**"Atrapada"**

Cuantas veces no habiamos visto a Kikyo siempre tan imponente, poderosa e invencible? Siempre ha podido con todo, es desafiante y fria, cuanto le faltaba a Kagome para llegar hasta ese nivel?.

Kagome no lo lograría con ese corazon de algodón que tiene, mas no significaba que tuviera que desacerse de sus sentimientos, había una parte de ella que aun no conociamos, el gran poder de Kagome, acaso podia llegar a ser mas fuerte que Kikyo?...

InuYasha lo estaba meditando, aunque ambas eran muy poderosas no podia compararlas, ambas eran muy diferentes, Kikyo no tenia piedad, la unica vez que la tuvo fué con el y eso lo costó la vida

-Acaso tener compasión de los demás te lleva a la muerte...?-

Comenzaba a comprenderlo, su padre habia muerto defendiendo a los humanos, el mismo Sesshomaru se lo dijo y no lo había comprendido, no era egoismo, era la verdad...

A lo lejos se divisaba la figura de Kagome  ssentada en el pasto mirando al cielo, al igual que InuYasha buscando respuestas a sus preguntas

-Un humano debe tener muchas mas dudas e inseguridades de las que un Hanyou puede tener, pero Kagome en verdad es fuerte...-

-InuYasha? En que piensas?- InuYasha casi cae del arbol kagome llego muy derrepente y nisiquiera pudo sentirla

-Kagome!? escuchaste lo que dije?-

-la verdad la verdad??... No ^-^, quieres decirme en que pensabas?-

-Pues...- Pero Kagome ya estaba trepandose al arbol, Inuyasha se da cuenta de que tiene dificultades para hacerlo y la ayuda a subir de un solo salto

-Gracias ^-^

-Feh!...- El hecho de que le hubiese ayudado a subir significaba que en verdad queria decirle lo que estaba pensando, si lo compartía con ella encontrarian respuestas juntos

-Entonces... en que pensabas?-

-En mi padre, en Sesshomaru y en Kikyo....- Al escuchar este ultimo nombre Kagome dirigio su mirada a otro lado, era una mirada como triste...

-Ep ah Espera! no estaba pensando en ella como tu piensas que estoy pensando aaa....-

-Ah si? -.- yo no he dicho nada!-

-... Bueno, te decía, Mi padre y Kikyo murieron por defender a la humanidad, Kikyo estaba destinada a  proteger la perla pero al sentir compasion por mi terminó muriendo... Sesshomaru me lo dijo, el querer defender a los Humanos me llevara a la muerte...- La mirada de Kagome seguía triste,el Hanyou estaba mas confundido

-Y... Ahora que te pasa?-

-Es que... tiene sentido... y... ahora que lo comprendiste de esa manera... supongo que emprenderás tu propio camino y no arriesgar tu vida no es asi?- Deja escapar una lagrima

-Kagome, no es eso... no quiero separarme de ustedes...-

-Pero mientras permanzcas a nuestro lado... te sentirás obligado a defendernos y salvar nuestras vidas como siempre lo haces y... la tuya correrá peligro...-

-Kagome... no es...-

-InuYasha... yo te debo la vida y...-

-Kagome!!- La Toma de los hombros haciendo que ambas miradas se cruzen- Escuchame bien, para mi no es ninguna obligación protegerte, es una necesidad...-

-Inu...Yasha...- InuYasha baja la mirada

-No lo entiendo, sin embargo me agrada, me sentiría inutil si no cuidara de ti, si tu no estuvieras a mi lado seguramente yo ya estaria muerto, tu me has enseñado muchas cosas Kagome...

-InuYasha...- Inuyasha aproxima a kagome a su pecho y esta apoya su cabeza en ese lugar que la hace sentir tan segura y protegida, InuYasha era todo lo que ella necesitaba, entre mas cerca estaba de el, el miedo y la inseguridad se desvanecian, InuYasha acariciaba el cabello de Kagome,  provocndole una sensación adormecedora que temrinó dominandola y cayó en un sueño profundo en brazos del Hanyou, La noche era fresca, el viento soplaba muy suave y el sonido que hacia al chocar con debiles ramas de los arboles de alrededor eran arruyadores asi como el canto lejano de una lechuza.

-No se cuantas pruebas mas nos esperen Kagome, pero permaneceré a tu lado y te ayudaré de la misma forma en la que tu me has ayudado, serás una gran sacerdotiza, escondes un grande poder y yo te ayudaré a sacarlo... aun no se como, pero lo haré...

Kagome estaba profundamente dormida parecia muy tranquila pero si indagamos en su mente... encontraremos todo lo contrario, dentro de los sueños de kagome....

En el cielo habia nubes obsucuras, relampagos y centellas que alumraban todo el campo, el viento soplaba demasiado fuerte y de vez en cuando traia tormentas de arena a los alrededores, Kagome se veia a si misma en medio de ese campo desertico, con una mirada perdida como si estuviese en trance e inmovil como si estuviese paralizada, en eso se escucha a si misma decir "Perdóname...no tuve el coraje suficiente y me deje llevar por mis sentimientos... y eso acabó conmigo.." pero... a que se refería con eso? la tormenta de arena de los alrededores sesó, y se podian divisar a varias personas que caminaban en fila hacia una dirección fija, entre ellos pudo distinguir a sus amigos, pero mas allá veía ua luz, que o quien la provocaba?... era como un hueco que se hundia en la tierra y en medio de este se encontraba Kikyo abrazando a Inuyasha quien tambien estaba en Trance, Kikyo tenia una sonrisa Maliciosa y triunfante, kagome se sentia indefensa, se veia  asi misma frente a ese esenario sin poder hacer nada y comenzo a gritarse pero no era escuchada... estaba atrapada en ese horrible lugar y era totalmente impotente.

Fuera de ahi Inuyasha la veia dormir tranquilamente, parecia un angelito ^-^

_____________________________________________

Creo que este estuvo mas corto, pero espero que les haya gustado ^-^ perdonenme si on actualizo tan rapido como ante speor es ke la escuela me kita muchisimo tiempo ú_ù y am ske esta semana empiezan mis examenes ^^U


	5. La sombra de la duda

**Disclaimer****: **Wuua! Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen!! Son de Rumiko-Sama!! Wuaaa!!! Ke envidia… ::snif…::****

**MIko**** VS Miko**

**By****: **Sheyla K-Chan****

**Capitulo 5**

**"La sombra de la duda"**

Ya era medio día y Kagome no despertaba, InuYasha no la había  soltado pero esto ya comenzaba  preocuparle, ella nunca había dormido tanto, en verdad estaba muy cansada?

-InuYasha, es mejor que la despiertes...-

-Feh! callate monje, despues de todo ella debe estar muy cansada-

-A mi se me hace que InuYasha esta muy comodo con Kagome en sus  brazos jijii!!-

-¬¬ ... feh! recuerdame golpearte Kitsune apestoso!-

Mientras en la pesadilla de Kagome la misma escena continuaba, era  eterna, escuchó a una voz que en ese momento no pudo distinguir pero  le era bastante familiar, mas que una voz era como si las palabras  entraran en su mente derrepente pero alguien las decia dentro de si misma... "Será tanto tu sufrimiento que desearás morir.... pero no podrás..."

-No puedo morir... no quiero morir!!- Divisaba aun a sus amigos que caminaban en fila, pudo ver mas allá y observo que mucho mas adelante de ellos las personas desaparecían y caian a un abismo

-No puedo permitir que eso pase! tengo que rescatarlos pero... como?-

"Seguirás luchando? hay algun motivo para que sigas viva?"

-Si lo hay! tengo a mis amigos y de alguna manera ellos me necesitan! tengo mucho por que vivir y no puedo dejarme vencer tan facilmente!-

"Aunque tus pruebas sean muy dificiles?"

-No me importa si tengo que sacrificar mi vida, ellos siempre se arriesgan por mi y quiero corresponderles de la misma manera!-

El horrible escenario desaparece, Kagome abre los ojos y se encuentra en brazos del Hanyou quien la miraba muy preocupado, la intensa luz del sol lastimaba sus ojos y los cerró para abrirlos poco a poco mientras su pupila se contraía.

-hasta que despiertas ...floja!-

Kagome no hizo caso al comentario de InuYasha, solo atinó a mirar alrededor, su sueño habia sido tan real... se levanto y bajó del árbol

-Kagome? a donde vas?-

Kagome solo le lanzó una mirada despreocupada y se adentró detrás de unos arbustos, Shippo, Miroku, Sango y Kirara estaban extrañados, 

Kagome siempre se levantaba temprano y daba los buenos dias, hasta les hacia un rico desayuno! y esta vez solo bajo del árbol y se march

-A donde va?-

-No lo se Shippo... Kagome-Chan está muy rara...-

-Opino que será mejor que la sigamos...-

-Ni lo pienses Monje!-

Todos miran a InuYasha amenazadoramente

-Oye orejas de perro! que no te preocupa Kagome?-

-Ah si... es verdad...- InuYasha baja del arbol y le surte dos coscorrones a Shippo -Uno por el que me debias y otro por Baka!, Tu cres que no me preocupa?-

-Entonces por que no quieres que la sigamos!-

-Por que yo la seguiré!!-

-Osuwari!!!-

InuYasha cae el suelo, este tiembla y se ven aves que emprenden su vuelo desde un árbol

-Pero que....-

-Solo fuí a Hacer mis necesidades detras de los arbustos!-

-Por eso te dije que no la siguieras InuYasha- Miroku lo miraba con una risita picara

-Kagome-Chan... que es lo que te pasa? por que estás tan callada?-

-Ehh... no jeje, no es nada, solo tuve un mal sueño y estoy algo impresionada.- Todos la miraban con curiosidad pero Kagome solo sacaba comida de su mochila

-Quieren que les prepare algo?

-no se preocupe señorita Kagome! Sango nos hizo desayuno- Miroku se acerca al oido de Kagome y le dice en voz muuy bajita - pero estaba muy malo aunque dicen que con hambre todo es bueno-

El lugar tiembla de nuevo gracias al buen golpe que le proporcionó 

Sango al Monje .::Mirada que mata::.-Así que mi comida sabe mala eh?...- .::Mira a todos de la misma manera, InuYasha y Shippo se hacen chiquitos::.

-Vamos Sango-Chan el  monje Miroku Estaba Jugando no es así 

Miroku-Sama?-

-Eehhh....-

-InuYasha?-

-Feh!- Kagome le lanza una mirada que pronosticaba un "Osuwari"

-Keh! No estaba tan mal Sango-

Todos voltean a ver a Shippo pero este se encontraba Jugando copn una ardilla a unos 100 metros del lugar, en eso pasa una ráfaga de viento que sacude los árboles con furia, el viento traia remolinos de arena, Shippo se lanza a los brazos de Kagome quien teníala  mirada perdida, se parecía a su sueño

-Pero que demonios es esto!!??-

-se siente una energía maligna, muy abundante, no es así señorita Kagome?-

-Eh?? si así es...-

Frente a ellos aparece una criatura muy extraña que estaba adquiriendo figura con ayuda de varios demonios, poco a poco su tamaño fué disminuyendo hasta formar una sombra, pronto esta se multiplicó y comenzo a atacarlos a todos, el Hiraikotsu de Sango solo las atravezaba, lo mismo pasaba con Tessaiga.

-Apartense!! Kaaazaanaa!!-

"Miroku! en verdad usarás tu kazaana?, puede que estes a punto de absorber tu propia sombra..." 

Miroku mira debajo de el y no ve sombra alguna, que era todo esto?, mira de nuevo al frente y se encuentra  con su sombra parada frente a el -Todos! tengan mucho cuidado que esas sombras no los toquen!

Todos las esquivaban, pero el viento y los remolinos de arena se hacian mas intensos y les costaba mucho trabajo moverse

"no importan a donde vayan sus sombras los seguiran a todas partes!"

-Kagome cuidadooo!!!-

 InuYasha se dirige hacia kagome, desembaina a tessaiga y estaba disùesto a atacar a la sombra de que estaba a punto de tocar a Kagome

-Kaze nooo...!!- 

alrededor de Kagome y su sombra se crea una barrera que disuelve el ataque de InuYasha, el viento y los remolinos de arena sesan Las sombras vuelven a sus lugares ecepto la de Kagome ke aun se encontraba parada frente a ella, con su dedo Indice toca la Frente de Kagome, ella siente un frio que corre por la parte superior de su rostro, había un silencio insoportable

"Bien... ya tuve lo que quería, ahora paso a retirarme!"

La extraña criatura que controlaba las sombras desaparce, la sombra de Kagome pierde vida y regresa a su sitio, Kagome estaba incada en el suelo, inmovil, sus ojos se movian en todas direcciones, se los tallaba y seguia viendo alrededor...

-Kagome?... que pasa??....-

-InuYasha... Sango, Miroku; todos... no puedo verlos... donde están?

_______________________________________________

Perodnen si los capitulos son muy cortos.... cuando recién empezé con esto de los fanfics los hacía muy largos jeje pero creo que perdí esa habilidad, si los hago largos pondré demasiados detalles y le daré muchas largas a la historia (bueno, no debería hacer eso?) espero poder escribir capitulos mas largos, lo que pasa que actualizo rapido y por eso escribo capitulos cortos... pero en fin, me puedo tardar mas en actualizar y darles capitulos mas largos ^-^

Bueno ya (creo que este comentario estará mas largo que el mismo capitulo xD)

Ya lo saben... Reviews Kudasai!!! ^o^

-Sheyla


	6. Aires de otoño

**Miko**** vs Miko **

**By****: Sheyla K-Chan******

**_Capitulo 6_**

****

**_Aires de otoño_**

Estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata, Kagome no dejaba de llorar, sus ojos le ardian...

-Kagome-Chan, no te preocupes, mañana regresaremos a la aldea, seguro kaede-Baba sabe el remedio...-

-Gracias Sango-Chan...- dijo Kagome entre sollozos

Inuyasha se veía muy preocupado y pensativo...("Anoche prometí que la ayudaría... y lo haré... Kagome no puede quedarse así...")

Shippo estaba en el hombro de Kagome jugando con su cabello

-Sango tiene Razón Kagome, todo saldrá bien...-

-Entonces Mañana iremos a la aldea, asi que tenemos que dormirnos temprano para Madrugar, que dicen?-

-Tiene razón exelencia, Vamos Kagome-Chan- InuYasha mira a Sango, esta comprende, quería quedarse solo con Kagome así que le hace una señal a Shippo y Miroku para que la acompañen

-No se queden callados!! no puedo ver lo que pasa y cuando hay tanto silencio tengo miedo de estar sola!!!- Kagome rompió en llanto nuevamente, siente que un brazo rodea sus hombros...

-InuYasha?-

-Quien mas podria ser tonta?-

- ¬¬...-

-No vas a estar sola, no pienso dejarte así como estas... y veras que encontraremos una solucion... 

-Gracias.... InuYasha... me arden mucho los ojos...-

-Has llorado mucho es lógico no cres?-

-Puede ser- Kagome recarga su cabeza en el hombro de INuYasha y cierra sus ojos, de nada le servia tenerlos abiertos, InuYasha acaricia con delicadeza los parpados de Kagome, ella sentia una calidez en sus parpados que le agradaba muchisimo ("Si no recupero mi vista... no volveré a ver los ojos de InuYasha...") nuevamente brotan lágrimas...

-te lastimé??- Dijo INuyahsa muy preocupado

-Iie... al contrario, me agrada...-

Así pasó la noche, Kagome no pudo evitar dormirse de nuevo en brazos de InuYasha, a la mañana siguiente madrugaron y emprendieron camino de nuevo hacia la aldea de Kaede, Kagome insistía en ir caminando pero a los dos tropiezos InuYasha la obligó a subir a su espalda y permanecer ahi todo el camino, y que? creen que kagome se negaría? jijiji.

Mientras en un lugar muy lejos de ahi, un cuarto humedo y oscuro, se oia el gotear del agua que se filtraba del techo, en la penumbra podíamos divisar las siluetas de dos personas que conversaban en voz muy baja

-no cree que quitarle la vista fue demasiado pronto?-

-Aqui quien decide las cosas soy yo, no te preocupes, eso solo es un susto y tiene que estar preparada para lo peor, ella así lo eligió...-

-Bueno, estaré a su dispocisión Señorita, usted sabe donde encontrarme, no dude en buscarme-

-Lo tendré presente Saren-

-Me retiro-

La primer silueta desaparece quedandose sola, se asomaba hacia afuera como esperando a alguien

-No llegan cuando mas las necesito, me estoy desesperando...-

Llegaorn a la aldea de Kaede, claro, despues de combatir contra un Youkai, Kagome no pudo ver el fragmento de la perla claramente mas lo sentía y tenia una ligera vision o presentimiento de donde se encontraba pero InuYasha esta vez no quiso arriesgarse y el grupo se dio a la fuga hasta llegar a la casa de la anciana

-Así que una sombra le quitó la vista a Kagome... que extraño, nunca habia escuchado hablar de algo así pero espero lograr Hacer algo por ti Kagome, espera! quieres que te lleve con los demás?-

-No, gracias, quiero valerme por mi misma y además conosco bién el camino de aquí al pozo no me pasará nada-

-Pero...-

-He dicho!... muchas gracias...-

Kagome sale de la cabaña, en efecto conocía muy bién el camino

-Solo iré a sentarme al pozo para reflexionar un poco mi situación y pensar en que haré... no quiero ser un estorbo para los demás, pero... por que me tenía que pasar esto a mi... auch!...-Se topa con algo o... alguien?- Disculpe... venía distraida y no lo ví...-

-Que bién lo disimulas Kagome....-

-InuYasha?-

-De que manera puedo hacerte entender que no eres un estorbo para nosotros?, menos para mi...-

-Vamos Inuyasha, no me tengas lastima, en el estado en el que estoy soy una completa carga! además, no quiero que se preocupen tanto por mi, tengo que aprender a valerme por mi misma no crees?-

-Si, pero por ahora busquemos la solucion a tu problema, no puedo dejar que esto te pase, no me gusta ver tu mirada perdida y llena de trizteza...-

InuYasha besa la frente de Kagome, la chica siente una senscion calida y un cosquilleo en el estomagó, siente como su rostro se ruboriza, cierra los ojos e InuYasha nuevamente acaricia los párpados hinchados de la chica

-Vez lo que te pasa por tanto llorar...-

InuYasha la toma de la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha acaricia el cabello de Kagome, la aferra a su pecho y hunde su cabeza en los hombros de la joven y respira profundamente su aroma, se separa de ella sin soltarla hasta quedar rostro con rostro de frente, Kagome continuaba con los ojos cerrados

-Por que los cierras?-

-Tu acabas de decir que no te gusta ver mi mirada perdida y... es verdad...no tiene caso que los abra si no puedo ver... en cambio yo... quisiera volver a ver tus ojos...("solo una vez mas... quiero ver la forma en que me miras, quiero volverlos a ver... los deseo, los necesito...")-

Kagome abre sus ojos, de estos brotan nuevamente unas enormes lágrimas, pero había algo diferente, algo cambió en su expresión, sus ojos brillaban y no era presisamente por las lágrimas... ahi estaban... esos ojos dorados que tanto habia anhelado ver de nuevo, estban frente a ella, mirandola con mucha ternura...

-InuYasha... puedo verte!!-

-Que? enserio??-

Inuyasha estaba muy sorprendido, era verdad, la mirada de kagome estaba fija en sus ojos, y su rostro se había llenado con una sonrisa

-Puedo ver de nuevo!!!- Kagome abraza a Inuyasha muy muy fuerte

-Pero... como... por que??-

-No lo se! no me importa! he recuperado mi vista ("Pude verlos de nuevo...") y eso es todo lo que necesito!!- InuYasha también la abraza y con la voz entrecortada le dice a kagome...

-Fue una pequeña pesadilla... me alegra que estés bién ahora...-

Pero entre las ramas de los arboles alguien mas los observaba,

"No cantes victoria Querida Kagome, como ya lo dije antes... eso solo fue na probadita de lo que te espera..." y se va con sus fieles sirvientes detras de ella...

Kagome e InuYasha volvieron a la cabaña, todos se sorprendieron de que Kagome pudiera ver de nuevo, la anciana Kaede estaba muy intrigada, quería saber el por que y como pero no habia una explicación lógica, Sango y Kagome salen de la cabaña y se dirigen a un manantial cercano, se adentran en las tibias aguas 

-Cuentame de nuevo Kagome-chan.. es que no acabo de entender...

-Yo tampoco Sango-Chan... pero aprovecharé que estamos solas para contarte algo que omití

-Sabia que faltaba algo! ^-^ vamos! te escucho amiga ^-^

-Bueno.... fue un momento muy lindo, InuYasha me estaba abrazando - Kagome hunde la mitad de su sonrojado rostro en el agua

-Bur glub br

-Que? Kagome, saca la cara de algua que no te entiendo nada

-n_nU te decía, entonces InuYasha me estaba mirando... no lo veia pero sentia su mirada en mi, yo tenia los ojos cerrados y... tuve un deseo enorme por ver sus ojos de nuevo, creeme amiga, lo desee con toda el alma y no se...  abri mis ojos con una muerta esperanza de encontrarme con los de el y... ahí estaban... al principio creí que era producto de mi imaginación pero... no... ahi estaban! estaban mirandome y... no tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento! momentos antes estaba muy triste por la posisbilidad no volverlos  a ver...

-O.o vaaya Kagome-Chan, y piensas que ese enorme deseo haya sido el que te devolvió la visión?

-No lo se... suena muy fantasioso no?

-Algo, pero dicen que el poder de la mente es muy potente ^-^

-Eso si ^-^ - Kagome mira las yemas de sus dedos - Sango-Chan, sera mejor que salgamos, mi piel se esta poniendo como una pasa

-Si jeje, la mia también - Las chicas salen del agua, se visten y regresan a la cabaña, todos estaban dormidos, ecepto InuYasha quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos sin embargo no djo una palabra, cuando Kagome se metió en su bolsa de dormir InuYasha cerró sus ojos, ya estaba mas tranquilo de tenerla cerca ^-^.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome decidió ir a su casa, extrañaba a su familia así que InuYasha dejo que se fuera a regañadientes, Kagome atravezó el pozo y al salir de ese cuarto se encontró con su casa

-"Al fin.."- respira profundo, las hojas caen de los arboles y el aire está fresco, siente como este purifica su cuerpo y hace que todos los malos recuerdos desaparezcan, siente una inmensa felicidad, sin saber por que, solo sabia que estaba muy feliz, tenía ganas de gritarlo, en esos momentos se sentía capaz de lograr sus propositos, es como si la fe en si misma creciera notablemente y quería hacer demasiadas cosas, por donde empezaría?, Kagome comienza a tambalearse y cae al suelo...

Horas mas tarde despierta en su cama....

-¿Que me sucedió?

-Parece que te desmayaste hija

La mamá de Kagome se encontraba sentad a un lado de la cama, con la misma expresión tranquila de siempre, si algo había heredado Kagome de su madre era esa confianza en si misma y los demás...

-Todo fué muy extraño, me invadió una felicidad infinita... fue extraño, derrepente deje de recordar y desperté aquí...

-Se de lo que se trata!- Dijo el abuelo de Kagome

-Abuelo?... pues... anda dime!

-Bueno Kagome, tu eres miembro de la dinastía Higurashi, por naturaleza tu posees unos poderes espirituales de Sacerdotiza, a las mujeres de nuestra familia les sucede algo cuando comienza el otoño, su estado de animo es muy voluble, eso se debbe a la energía que despide la luna durante el otoño, esta energía se mezcla con el aire y cuando lo respiras purifica tu alma haciendote olvidar tus inquietudes, quienes lo han sentido aseguran que es algo muy hermoso, pero así como derrepente te sientes feliz... Las noches en que no hay luna la energía positiva comienza a "pudrirse" y se convierte en negativa, si la respiras sucederá todo lo contrario a lo que sentiste hace unos  momentos, tu alma se llenará de inseguridades y temor por muchas cosas, debes cuidarte mucho en esta época del año, ya tienes la edad suficiente para tomar el cargo de Sacerdotiza de este templo, pero ahora te es imposible, tu te desmayaste por que es la primera vez que sientes eso, a que si?, entonces, te recomiendo que pases esta temporada de otoño en el Sengoku Jidai al menos las noches de luna nueva

Todos se quedaron Atonitos, era la primera vez que el abuelo confesaba algo tan interesante, de el brotaban cascadas de lágrimas, nadie le había puesto tanta atención al abuelo en su vida, en verdad estaba feliz

Kagome sonrió para si misma "heh... Ahora InuYasha tenemos debilidades durante las noches de luna nueva... vaya coincidencia..."

-Pero kagome, esta noche descansa, mañana a primera hora tendrás que irte de nuevo, no puedes permanecer aqui en esta epoca - dijo finalmente el abuelo que salió de la habitacion de Kagome seguido por la señora Higurashi

-Así lo haré.... hace mucho que no duermo en mi cama... n_n-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y así termina este sexto capitulo ^-^ Espero que les haya gustado, anden, esta vez no los deje en suspenso y lo hize mas largo (digo no jejeje) bueno, nos veremos pronto supongo, ya empezo mi segundo parcial de la escuela comenzaran las tareas de nuevo y pues... no tendré tiempo de actualizar, al menos actualicé otros, fics jijiji

Ya lo saben amig@s espero sus reviews, son mi alimento, no saben lo feliz que me siento cuando los recibo! wuaaa!! me motivan!! los amo babais!! =***


	7. Mas Confusion

**Miko**** VS Miko**

**Capitulo 7**

**"Mas confusion"**

Tibios rayos del sol entran por la ventana, se oye el canto de las aves, Kagome observa ese 

esenario, Las hojas de arbol sagrado estavan cayendo al suelo en gran cantidad debido a la 

entrada del otoño, era una época muy bonita, el clima era precioso y perfecto para salir a pasear

-Pero no tengo tiempo para eso - dijo una triste Kagome - No puedo permanecer mucho tiempo aquí - recuerda la explicación del abuelo acerca del otoño y los cambios que puede sufrir las noches de luna nueva - Pero... quiero... quiero respirarlo un vez mas...- Abre la  ventana e inala ese aire que refresca su interior - aah!! Kimochi!! 

De nuevo esa felicidad la invade, entre mas respiraba mejor se sentía, ¿Que habia de malo en eso?

-Kagome!!! - gritó alguien muy enojado que abrió de golpe la puerta pero Kagome parecía no escuchar, era el abuelo

-Kagome!! por que no haces caso!! vamos cierra esa ventana! - el abuelo se acerca para cerrarla pero al estar a unos centimetros de Kagome es lanzado hacia el otro lado de la habitación 

-K-Kagome?, que te sucede ?-

-Eh? Abuelo que haces ahi tirado?-

-Mmmm... Kagome tienes que regresar a  la epoca de las guerras civles, ya te lo dije-

-Si abuelo, lo se enseguida iré (pero volveré sin quete des cuenta...)-

El abuelo sale del cuarto muy soprendido por lo anterior, su nieta escondía un enorme poder que ninguna otra sacerdotiza de la familia había tenido.

Minutos mas tarde Kagome salta el pozo, InuYasha se encontraba viendo hacia el fondo de este cuando vio a Kagome aparecer.

-Por que volviste tan pronto? se te olvido algo?-

-AAAyyy!! que no te da gusto que regrese?-

-Eee.. no no es eso! es que siempre tengo que ir por ti!

Kagome no quiso explicar lo que le dijo el abuelo a InuYasha para no preocuparlo y... no queria compartir eso, algo le pasab a Kagome...

-Solo quise regresar...-

-O.o- InuYasha estaba muy soprendido pero no tenia de quejarse, se habia resigando a esperar 3 dias para ir por Kagome y depronto ella aparece al primer dia... era extraño y presentía que algo le ocultaba, mas tarde se lo sacaría

Mientras en otro lugar muy alejado de ahi...

-Por que has venido?-

-Mi señora, por que no me ha llamado?-

-Cuando te necesite lo haré, ella ha regresado pero siento algo diferente, su aura es diferente, se ha vuelto un poco turbia, creo que eso nos ayudará-

-Quiere que haga algo al respecto? - dijo el sirviente con una sonrisa maliciosa

-No Saren, esperemos un dia mas para ver como siguen las cosas y entraremos en acción, ahora, puedes irte, necesito estar sola-

-Si mi señora- Saren desaparece del lugar dejandola sola de nuevo.

-Bah, siempre he sido muy solitaria desde aquel momento que que la vida me dio otra oportunidad, siempre he podido con todo y tengo el suficiente poder para hacer lo que me propongo no se por que tengo que pedir la ayuda de esa rata asquerosa -sonrie- bueno, no me ensusiaré las manos con este trabajo

Kagome e inuyasha llegan con Kaede, esta no tarda en percatarse del cambio en el aura de Kagome

-Kagome, que te sucedio??...-

-De que habla anciana Kaede? me encuentro muy bien!-

-No Kagome, algo te sucedió, tu aura no esta purificada como lo solia ser antes-

Todos quedan impresionado por lo que acaba de decir la anciana

-Es peligroso que los fragmentos de la perla esten en tus manos, percibo cierta maldad en ti-

-Estas segura anciana?- dijo InuYasha incrédulo, como podía haber maldad en Kagome?

La anciana Kaede se acerca a Kagome, y con los dedos mayor e indice toca la frente, el pecho y el diafragma de Kagome

-He purificado tres de tus chakras, y he alejado toda maldad de tu cuerpo, Kagome que fue lo que te pasó??-

-Eh...? bueno este.... nada malo anciana ^__^-

Todos miraban pensativos a Kagome

-Es enserio... no me pasa nada!! saldré un momento a tomar ai re y caminar por ahi Y QUIERO IR SOLA!-

dicho esto Kagome sale de la cabaña y camina por la aldea.

-¿Mi aura turbia? bueno, no siempre tiene que estar limpia... mientras respiraba el aire de mi epoca me invadio un sentimiento extraño... como egoismo, de solo yo poderlo sentir, de que esa felicidad era solo para mi, pero ahora lo veo claro... que fue lo que me pasó? por que mi aura estaba turbia?-

-Por que no sabes controlar tus emociones ni tu poder!-

-Kikyo?-

-Hace tiempo que no nos veiamos Kagome... y no veo muchos avances en ti, al contrario... tu poder deciende y tu alma puede ser corrompida muy facilmente, me das vergüenza...-

- ... a que has venido? no creo que vengas solo a decirme eso!!-

:: riendo :: - No perdería el tiempo en eso, tampoco he venido por InuYasha si es lo que te preocupa -  

Sopla el viento y levanta unas hojas secas, Kikyo continua hablando mientras atrapa unas hojas de las que van en el aire

-Esto es lo que has traido?-

-De que hablas?- dice Kagome un tanto confundida

-NO deberías estar aqui, traes un desequilibrio, las hojas de los arboles no deberian caerse aun, seguro estas en esa fase que muchas Mikos han tenido atravez del tiempo, ambicionas la felicidad como todos los demás humanos, en esa fase tu sabes que camino elegir...-

-De quehablas? que camino debo elegir?-

Kikyo Tira las hojas - Que te hace pensar que te lo diré? este es tu problema, no el mio, a mi no me interesa ni en la mas mínimo qe hagas con tu vida y tus poderes, pero ten mucho cuidado de lastimar a las personas y a InuYasha sobretodo a el... por que entonces no respondo-

-Es una amenaza?-

-Es una advertencia...- dice mientras se aleja seguida por sus serpientes...Kagome continua caminando 'a que camino se refería kikyio? por que habrá venido? de que desequilibrio habla? ....' Tantas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta, se sienta a la orilla de un rio y se lava la cara

:: a unos metros de ahi ::

-Mi Lady, no seria un buen momento?-

-No, su aura esta limpia... por ahora... solo debemos darle otro susto...-

-Solo un susto? crei que ahora si estabamos hablando enserio..- dice la criatura un poco desanimada

-No te desesperes, y anda, evialos antes de que ella se vaya-

-Si mi Lady...-

-Espera... hay alguien mas aquí, identificate!-

 Kagura sale de entre los árboles

-Mi nombre es kagura, Naraku me ha enviado a buscarte y seguirte de cerca-

-Kagura... es verdad... tu controlas el viento verdad?-

-Así es-

-Mmm... Interesante... Naraku... tengo que hacerle una pequeña visita pero, podria pedirte un gran favor?-

-Podría ser...-

-Ya que controlas los vientos -señala a Kagome- necesito que le lances una brisa de otoño...

-La quieres confundir?-

-Algo así...-

-Mi Lady... -

-Espera un poco, despues de que Kagura haga esto entras en accion, peor recuerda... solo un susto!-

Kagura agita suavemente su abanico, un viento ligero y fresco es aspirado por kagome , respira profundo...

'De nuevo...? pero... aqui apenas es primavera..'

-Su aura se esta volviendo turbia de nuevo mi Lady-

-Anda, es tu turno-

-Si mi Lady-

5 sombras aparecen repentinamente frente a kagome una sexta es la suya propia

-Quienes son? que me piensan hacer?- dice Kagome mimentras apuuta con una de sus flechas

-Oh, a quien le dispararás primero? si le disparas a una aun quedarán 4 ... pero ten cuidado... las sombras pueden ser muy traicioneras- Kagome sigue inalando el aire de Kagura, comienza a sentirse relajada y baja la guardia, las sombras se acercan a ella, cada  quien tocandole una parte de su cuerpo... la garganta, los ojos, los oidos, las manos y la cabeza...Kagome deja de sentir su cuerpo, de oir, de ver, no podia hablar y apenas podia pensar 'Sabes que puedes quedarte asi para siempre?... este es el camino que quieres...? 

piensalo! no sientes dolor... no es tan malo no sabes si estas viva ni muerta no sabes no sientes tu decides....' Fueron las ultimas palabras que Kagome sintio dentro de su cabeza, abria los ojos, estaba tendida en el pasto, se levanta y siente un dolor punzante en la cabeza

-¿Que fue lo que me pasó?-

-KAGOMEEEEEEEE!!- Shippo salta a sus brazos - Donde estabas kagome? te hemos estado buscando toda la tarde!

-No lo se...- shippo la miraba confundido - este... quiero decir, estuve aqui me quede dormida.. eso creo...-

-KAGOMEEEEE!!- llegaban Inuyasha y los demás

-Inuyasha estaba muy preocupado por usted señorita-

-Feh!-

-kagome-chan! estas bien?-

-Claro que si Sango-chan! solo me duele un poco la cabeza, supongo que es por que no he comido pero ahorita mismo lo hare -  

nuyasha comienza a olfatear

-Que extraño... Huelo a naraku y también a Kikyo...- Kagome baja la mirada

-Kikyo estuvo aqui esta tarde - recuerda lo que le dijo - es verdad! tengo que hablar con la anciana kaede!- Comienza a caminar pero Inuyasha la toma del brazo

-Sucede algo malo?-

-No lo se, es lo que quiero preguntarle-

: Ya en que Kaede ::

Kagome le habia explicado todo lo que le dijo Kikyo, omitio el suceso de las sombras ya que no estaba segura de que fuera verdad

-Asi que te hablo de escoger dos caminos... si, muchas Sacerdotizas han pasado por esa confusion, otras no lo hemos hecho y desde el principio sabemos a quien vamos a servir-

-A quien? a que se refiere?-

-Bueno, por ejemplo, Kikyo estaba decidida a proteger y servir a las personas, otras piensan solo en su poder para el bienestar propio pero casi siempre acaban convirtiendose en brujas pero muchas otras a la mitad de su entrenamiento les llega una confusion no saen a quien servir, eso se debe a la debilidad de corazón, debe haber algo que te perturba, algun sentimiento reprimido que te distraiga- Todos miran a Inuyasha pero kagome solo miraba el fuego

-Entonces eso significa que... -aprieta los puños- soy una debil...?- Nadie respondió, solo se escuchaba el crujir de la leña, Kagome se levanto y salió de la cabaña, ltodos seguían viendo a Inuyasha

-Que? se les perdio algo en mi cara?-

-No InuYasha, solo que esperabamos que dijeras algo al respecto, Kagome necesita ayuda y mas de tu parte-

-No se de lo que hablas anciana-

-Inuyasha no Baka!!! Kagome esta confundida por tu culpa!-

-No digas tonterias shippo, yo on he hehco nada!-

-Inuyasha...- Interviene sango - No tenemos por que hacernos tontos, todos sabemos que Kagome te quiere mucho, tal vez se siente muy insegura al respecto, y mientras no aclare lo que siente ella continuará asi....-

-No es mi culpa que ella sienta eso.. - se levanta y se dispone a salir pero se detiene en la puerta volteandolos a ver - Kagome no es debil - sale de la cabaña

- ¬__¬ no pudo decir lo mismo cuando kagome estaba aqui?-

-Conocemos a Inuyasha shippo, y dudo que lo hubiera hecho-

-pero eso hubiera ayudado bastante a kagome-chan...-

.::MIentras afuera en un árbol::.

Inuyasha se encontraba mirando la luna creciente y meditando sobre lo que Kaede habia dicho hacia unos momentos, 'Kagome no es debil, pero.... lo que dice la anciana es verdad, no puedo engañarme a mi mismo, quiero hacerla sentirse tan segura como ella lo hizo conmigo hace dias, quiero ayudarla...' InuYasha respira profundamentey le llega el aroma de Kagome 

-Kagome......?- mira hacia abajo, ella se encontraba recargada enel tronco del mismo arbol sobre le cual estaba Inuyasha, la chica lo mira a los ojos

-Dime..?-

___________________________________

Fin del capitulo!! ^o^ waka waka waka me extrañaron?? sinceramente no me gusto como quedó este capitulo pero ya me han dicho mucho que actualice mis fics, sorry por tardarme pero ya regrese para darles lata de nuevo waka waka waka, por favor, les suplico que me dejen reviews ;_; QUIERO SABER SUS OPINIONES tanto tiempo sin escribir creo que ya perdi la práctica T__T espero pronto seguirle y darles un mejor capitulo como se lo merecen! nos vemos!


End file.
